


Room to spare

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Jack isn't always good at sharing.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 16
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2017





	Room to spare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



They were accustomed to grabbing sleep just about anywhere. It was all part of the job. When you weren't guaranteed regular hours, nor knowing when the day might ever end, or when it might suddenly start up again, you just learned to take sleep whenever and wherever you could get it.

That said, it was rare that Ianto ever made it home to his snug, if hardly ever lived in apartment, and even rarer that sleeping there entailed using his bed. More often than not, he never made it further than the sofa, collapsing there in whatever he'd been wearing at the time, no matter how filthy.

More often than not, his nights were spent at the hub with Jack, or without, depending on the rift. To say that Jack's cot in his bunker was on the small side was nothing short of an understatement. It was designed for one person, and one person only, and narrow even then. Trying to get the pair of them squeezed onto it was a challenge in physics and anatomy.

Whilst in the throes of passion it wasn't so bad. There was always one on top of the other and contortionist acts were all part of the game, but it was another matter entirely to have one's lover weighing heavily on top of them for the entire night. Most nights it required them to sleep on their sides to fit, with one always pressed up against the cold concrete wall behind, wrapping arms around the other to ensure they didn't fall out during the night. It didn't always work, often because Jack would roll over in his sleep, and if he was the one on wall duties, it usually meant Ianto would be shoved ungracefully onto the floor in the motion.

Tonight had been one those nights. Jack stretched out and rolled, dumping Ianto on the floor as he turned right, curling up on his stomach, and stretching an arm under the pillow, claiming it for himself. Ianto managed not to cry out loudly at the sudden descent and thud to the floor, but was nonetheless unimpressed. He stood up watching as Jack sprawled happily across the entire width of the cot, smiling as he continued to dream, possibly dreaming about shoving Ianto out of bed to claim it all for himself no doubt, Ianto thought.

There was no way he was going to be able to crawl his way back in, not without waking Jack, tempting as it was.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was only two am. Far too early to get up and start working. Instead he slipped into his dressing gown and clambered up the ladder, padding out of Jack's office and across the hub. If Jack wouldn't share, he'd just have to sleep on the sofa.

He pulled out the pillow and blanket that were tucked neatly underneath it. They got a lot of use by all members of the team who needed a place to crash for a few hours, and now they'd serve him as well. He left his dressing gown on, wrapping the blanket around him. Underneath his dressing gown he had nothing on, and he didn't want to risk the blanket falling off in the night and some poor member of the team walking in the next morning to find him snoozing in nothing more than his birthday suit. He settled into the pillow, which was softer than Jack's, and the sofa, which was also more comfortable on account of the fact that instead of being leant up against a concrete wall, he at least had the soft cushions embracing him from behind. It didn't take long before he was fast asleep.

At some point in the night, he was disturbed by a movement next to him. One sniff of that delectable scent told him it was Jack. 'What are you doing?' he mumbled, trying to pull the blanket closer around him, whilst Jack seemed intent on pulling it off.

'Getting into bed with you,' he replied. 'I was lonely.'

'You were already in bed with me before you decided that you didn't want to share anymore. If you were lonely, it was your own fault.'

'Well, now I've changed my mind,' he said, forcing his way onto the sofa.

'There isn't enough room.'

'Don't be ridiculous, there's plenty of room,' Jack said, squeezing Ianto tighter up against the back cushions, his long legs hanging off the end, pulling the blanket down to keep them warm.

'Fine, but don't blame me if you fall on the floor,' Ianto muttered, snuggling down into the pillow before Jack could take that too.

'I won't. I'm going to hold on to you tight and never let go,' he said snaking arms around him.

'Promises, promises.'


End file.
